Microfibrillated cellulose (MFC), which also is known as nanocellulose, is a material typically made from wood cellulose fibers. It can also be made from microbial sources, agricultural fibers, dissolved cellulose or CMC etc. In microfibrillated cellulose the individual microfibrils have been partly or totally detached from each other.
Through WO2013121108 there is disclosed a method for manufacturing an MFC using several passages through a homogenizer and performing this at a pressure of between 200-1000 bars.
Further there is disclosed in WO2007091942 a method for making MFC using a refiner.
There is thus a need for an improved process for providing a microfibrillated polysaccharide with a more homogenous size distribution which in turn may be predicted whereas at the same time the use of a refiner can be abolished and the process may be run at a relatively low pressure.